reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
GLA Separatists
To be added... Infantry The GLA Seperatists have a range of infantry throughout a range of training, with affaliates from the Global Liberation Resistance and their Martollo Supporters, the Seperatists main infantry are known as the Therons, a group of trained soldiers preparing to take up time to take on their aggressors. * Theron Footman - Main Infantry in the seperatists, equipped with a P90 SMG and a set of IR Goggles to detect stealth enemy units and known to be main soldiers in the entire faction, the Footman when in a battle uses 25 rounds in his SMG and he is known to be swift and best equipped. * Theron RPG Footman - Using AT-4 Rocket Launcher Launchers rather than using the RPG-7 Launcher for anti-vehicle and anti-air purposes, RPG Footmen lack the IR Goggles and they are sometimes abit slower than standard Footmen. * Theron Bolter - Equipped with a home-made revolver, a bullet-proof helmet, a bullet proof vest and running shoes, he is resistant to enemy snipers and faster than his brothers; Thanks to home training, Bolters can serve as foot based scout units for searching supplies and tech structures. * Theron Sniper - The expert long range operatives in the group, the Sniper Class Theron is equipped with an AK-47 which has been modified to attack enemy units from long-range and using less ammunition, they also have stealth capabilities whilst not moving. * Theron Sapper - Explosive experts in the seperatist forces, the Sapper is equipped with timed demolition charges and using a small machine pistol which does small amounts of damage, they can also disarm and disable other explosive devices. Ground Vehicles Limited use in tanks and light vehicles, the GLA Seperatists rely on some old tanks, some scouts and an Anti-Personnel vehicle to lay down some suppressive fire against anyone who is against them. * Technical - Fast transport vehicles serving as primary scouts for the Theron forces, the Technical is equipped with a small machine gun, a Grenade Launcher or a Small Rocket Launcher to deal with various enemy units, they come with a random weapon after construction. * Scorcher Flame Tractor - During the GLRF's vehicle overhaul, the oldest vehicle from the GLA's armed forces was known to be the Toxin Tractor. But since the GLRF taken the old vehicle from service, the seperatists equipped them with stolen flame streamers, turning them into the Scorchers, the flame tractors. * Panzer IV "Berlin" Tank (Berlin) - Mainline battle tanks from World War II, the old but still reliable German Panzer IV Berlin was rebuilt to match the Seperatists specifications when supporting Theron allies and any of its operatives whilst on a mission. * Panzer V "Panther" Tank (Panther) - Bought from the Martollo Cartel to serve as the backup and alternate if the old and reliable Berlin tank isn't powerful enough to deal with armoured threats, the Panther like the Martollo Cartel comes with additional armour plates for extra protection. * T-34 "Boomer" Howitzer (Boomer) - Procured from the GLRF as main artillery for the seperatist advances on the battlefield, a T-34 howitzer codenamed "Boomer" is designed to be the main artillery backing up the Therons while securing a vital objective. Aircraft Using outdated and old, salvaged, bought and restored aircraft, the Seperatists have a small group of planes but they have a small helicopter and an armed transport to help out in dealing with threats and doing several jobs when required. * P-51 "Armadillo" Fighter (Armadillo) - To be added... * He-177 "Griffin" Heavy Bomber (Griffin) - To be added... * Ka-50 White Shark (White Shark) - To be added... * Battle Barge - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The mini-faction's main soldiers, the Therons are inspired by the Theron Guard of the Locust Horde from the Gears of War series. * Some units are usually based from real-life, apart from the Battle Barge, the classic Technical transport and scout from C&C Generals and the Flame Tractor. Category:Factions